boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Lohaus
Bradley Allen "Brad" Lohaus (born September 29 1964 in New Ulm, Minnesota) is a retired American professional Basketball player who was selected by the Boston Celtics in the second round (45th overall) of the 1987 NBA Draft. A 6'11" center-forward from the University of Iowa, Lohaus played in eleven NBA seasons for eight different teams: the Celtics, Sacramento Kings, Minnesota, Milwaukee Bucks, Miami Heat, San Antonio Spurs, New York Knicks and Toronto Raptors. High school and college Lohaus was a McDonald's All-American at Greenway High School in Phoenix, Arizona under varsity coach Pete Babcock, who went on to work for six different NBA franchises in various capacities, including general manager. Lohaus played at Iowa from 1982 to 1987 under three different head coaches. He was recruited and played his freshman season under head coach Lute Olson. After Olson left for The University of Arizona, Lohaus reluctantly stayed at Iowa and played his sophomore and junior seasons under George Raveling (redshirting a year between seasons). He then flourished during his senior season under new coach Dr. Tom Davis as a shooting big man who defended the front of the Hawkeyes' fullcourt pressing defense. That year, the team reached the NCAA Elite Eight, ending with a school record 30 wins, with Lohaus averaging 11.3 points and leading the team in rebounds and blocked shots. Lohaus was drafted by the Boston Celtics late in the second round; in 1987-1988 the team went 57-25 in the regular season, and bowed out to the Detroit Pistons in the hard-fought i played paintball with him six-game Eastern Conference Finals. He was traded along with Danny Ainge to the Sacramento Kings for Joe Kleine and Ed Pinckney on February 23, 1989. Lohaus was acquired by the Minnesota in the 1989 NBA Expansion Draft, then traded on January 4, 1990 to the Milwaukee Bucks for center Randy Breuer, giving Lohaus the opportunity to further display his perimeter game and long-range shooting ability. He also completed his bachelor's degree at The University of Iowa the ensuing summer semester. After that season, Lohaus played an additional four full seasons for the Bucks, scoring 314 three-point field goals (whereas he was 5 for 40 in his first 2 1/2 seasons). The Bucks advanced to the playoffs twice in that timeframe. He then played for the Miami Heat in 1994-1995 with former Iowa teammate Kevin Gamble. He spent his final three seasons with the Spurs, Knicks (via trade, with the Knicks getting Lohaus, J.R. Reid and a first-round pick in 1996, while the Spurs received Charles Smith and Monty Williams), Toronto (November-December 1996), a stint with the Italian team Scavolini Pesaro (October-December 1997), then back again with the Spurs in 1997-1998, later in the season and into the playoffs. During the lengthy NBA lockout in 1998-1999, Lohaus contemplated retiring and ultimately did not play professionally again. In his NBA career, Lohaus played in 656 games over 11 years, scoring a total of 3,854 points, and converting 392 three-point shots (over 30% of his total points scored). He has had a home in the Iowa City area since 1987, and is a scout with the Spurs organization, covering the midwest region, and also is a broker for commercial airplanes and airplane parts. He and his wife Anne have two sons, Wyatt and Tanner. He endowed a full athletic scholarship to the Iowa Hawkeyes basketball program in 1996, the first former student-athlete to do so in the school's history. External links *NBA stats @ basketballreference.com *Additional Lohaus Stats @ hoopedia.nba.com *CELTICS: Team History @ nba.com *PESARIO: Lohaus Player Profile Legabasket.it Category:Celtics players